Shackles
by Unchainedkogitsune
Summary: When the hunters return to the Uchiha's favoured hunting grounds, Madara is confident that he can avoid being caught. Oh how wrong he was. Vampire AU. HashiMada. Dark!Hashi. Please read the Authors notes before starting the story.
1. Author's Notes (Disclaimer)

Author's notes (Please read before starting the story):

So I decided to try a fanfic based off of the little Vampire AU drabble in my Madara Drabble Collection.

So, my versions of vampires do bruise and blush and stuff. Like they still have blood but it's just there and their bruises take longer to heal than human bruises do unless they regularly drink blood to heal.

Also, these kinds of vampires have venom which turns a person, but they can control their venom.

I will also take the time to state that how Hashirama is portrayed in this fanfic will be quite a bit darker than how he is in the canon source material. He will be more serious, and more dangerous.

There will be quite violent scenes and hints and depictions of things that are very not work safe. This is not a story for those who enjoy nice, happy stories with romance and affection.

The main pairing will be HashiMada, Hashirama and Madara, though there will be mention of other pairings and characters most likely.

The relationship between the characters for the main pairing is not a healthy relationship in any way, shape or form. At all.


	2. Foolish Mistake

"Now, boys," Tajima looked up at the younger two calmly, a slight frown creasing his features. "I have no wish to have to repeat myself, Madara, Izuna. So you will listen to me about this, okay?" The smaller of the two nodded, the older remaining impassive. The elder sighed, glancing to him.

"Madara, I mean it. You will listen."

"Right, right…" Madara nodded, waving a hand idly. "Carry on then, father. We're listening." Izuna nodded again, though he glanced nervously to his elder brother. Tajima continued to talk. "We've had word from Hikaku that the Senju hunters have returned to their old hunting grounds."

At their father's words, Izuna gasped and Madara frowned slightly. "So, they've returned, huh?" He asked. "I guess their sons will be all grown up this time, huh?" Tajima nodded in response.

"Yes, Madara. This means that there's an increased force on their side," He explained, pausing to look over his sons. "Meaning we all have to be on high alert from here on out. We've already found dead comrades. We cannot let these hunters get to us." Izuna's expression fell at his father's words. "Will we have to move again…?" He asked quietly.

"If it comes to it, we may be forced to do such a thing, but I am determined to stay here for the time being. I do not fear Butsuma and his sons," Tajima responded, ruby eyes focusing on the younger brother for a few moments. "Don't worry, Izuna. We will not be caught unaware."

"So basically you're saying we gotta be more careful," Madara put a hand to his hip, looking to the older male. "We're the top dogs in this area, and surely the Senju aren't all that great. Butsuma is ageing, after all. He has got to be in his late forties by now," He shrugged, before adding, "Around my age or so…"

Izuna laughed lightly, looking to his brother. "Nii-san, you barely look a day over nineteen. And our years don't count the same as humans," He spoke, smiling and leaning against his brother, squeezing the elder male's hand gently. Tajima cracked a slight smile, though it was replaced by his usual serious scowl when he continued to speak.

"The eldest son is in his mid-twenties at least. He is in his prime. And the other isn't a mere teenager either," The elder responded calmly. "Both of them will be quite dangerous." Madara and Izuna both nodded.

"I have been told that they're currently staying in the village of Konoha, which lies to the south of our castle, so I would highly suggest avoiding that place for now," Tajima declared, sending a pointed look at Madara before moving towards the door to his room. "Well, both of you are dismissed."

Once the door had closed behind their father, Madara and Izuna looked to each other. The elder of the two sighed as he made his way out of the castle. "Nii-san, wait…!" Izuna called out after his brother, who paused in the entrance hall. The younger male paused at the foot of the stairs. "Are you going to Konoha? Dad said not to…"

"Konoha's my town, you know that, Zu," Madara responded with a shrug. "I refuse to let anything stop me from going there. And what dad doesn't know won't harm him," Izuna shook his head, moving forwards quickly to grab Madara's hand. "But if you're caught… Any vampire caught by a hunter is as good as dead!"

"Don't worry so much, otouto," Madara turned to face the other, moving a hand to ruffle the raven locks of the smaller male. "I'm careful. I won't get caught." He pulled away from the other, waving a hand as he walked to the door, pushing it open. "Well, I'll see you later, Zu."

With that, Madara left the castle, leaving Izuna to watch after him quietly. The younger male shook his head, before heading back up the stairs. He was sure Madara would be safe enough. Or rather, he was hoping that his elder brother would be safe.

Madara had made his way down to the village of Konoha, ruby eyes scanning the crowds. He had placed some dark glasses over his eyes to hide their unusual hues.

The evenings were always perfect. Crowds of people, all out to have a good time. All in various states of intoxication. He swept his hair from his face, laughing a little as it simply fell back over his face once more.

Tonight, he would feed, and no hunter would stop him.

He moved through the crowds, checking out the scene from behind his dark-tinted glasses, a friendly smile playing on his lips. Flirting with a few people that caught his eye, the young vampire was unaware that he was being watched.

"That one?" The white-haired male indicated to Madara, glancing to the older male stood by him. The elder's lips quirked up in a smirk, dark eyes flashing with interest. "Yeah, that one. He's one of Tajima's brats, for sure. Just look at him, Tobirama." Tobirama nodded, turning back to watch the vampire, eyes narrowing slightly.

"So, we're just gonna stand back and watch as he takes this one out, father?" The elder male chuckled at his son's question. "I can trust Hashirama to not kill this one. Yet. We need the whereabouts of the others first."

Madara had been searching through the crowds, looking for the perfect prey. He didn't just want to take any old drunk. When he returned to his home, he didn't want to be affected by the alcohol that would be in most drunk's blood. He paused as he caught a scent, something that caught his interest.

The young vampire moved through the crowds to locate the scent, pausing as he came across a taller male. Long, straight hair, tanned skin and a seemingly-gentle smile were the first things he noticed. Madara gulped a little. Something was off about this man, but this was the source of the irresistible scent.

He approached the taller male, fixing a slight smile on his face. He stopped just a couple of inches away, studying the other calmly. He was thirsty, but he didn't want to make a mistake. The male looked to Madara, reaching out a hand to brush across his face. The vampire tensed up slightly at the warm touch. The man's smile darkened, becoming more like a smirk.

"My, my. What's a beauty like you doing out all alone, huh?" The brunet asked, tilting his head to the side. Madara instantly backed away, his thoughts telling him to run. He gasped as he bumped into the wall, before moving to break into a run.

Madara could hear the footsteps pounding after him, and he panicked, swerving and turning into an alleyway. He froze as he was met with a high wall. He glanced behind himself as he heard the other's low chuckle. The vampire considered his options, though he was pinned to the wall by the other before he could reach his decision.

"You can't run away, my dear," The brunet's tone was calm yet held a deadly note, and it made Madara shiver in both fear and… something else. The vampire struggled against the other, jerking violently as he felt a sharp stab in his arm, and then the feeling of something heavy rushing through his veins.

Madara tried to fight against the sudden dizziness that he felt. Was this the effects of Dead Man's Blood? His father had warned him about it, during the lessons of what weapons hunters would use against him. He fell forwards as his vision faded to black.

"You're not gonna escape us, bloodsucker~" The brunet smirked, watching as the vampire was affected by the Dead Man's Blood. He easily caught the raven-haired male as he fell, glancing up as he spotted the other two hunters.

"See? I didn't need your help for this one," He declared with a wolfish grin. The white-haired male rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Don't get too boastful, Hashirama. That vamp you caught isn't even fifty years old yet," He responded.

Hashirama laughed loudly, heaving the unconscious vamp over his shoulder. "Ah, but Tobi, even a young one can be trouble. And this one was smart enough to run instead of attack." He glanced to the elder male. "So, how about it, dad? You think this one knows anything of use?"

"Of course he does," Butsuma responded, looking over the caught vampire. "That one is definitely one of Tajima's spawn. Well, let's take him along," He turned away from the others, making his way through the alleys.

Tobirama glanced to his father before nodding, following after him. He glanced to Hashirama, an eyebrow raised. "You got enough dead blood to keep Fangface under?" The snowy-haired male asked calmly.

"Jeez, you worry far too much, Tobirama," The elder male rolled his eyes, his voice lowering. "I am capable, you know. It's why dad made me his heir, after all." He walked after their father, shifting Madara's body a little. Tobirama sighed deeply, following after his father and brother.


	3. Cruellest Game

Madara groaned faintly as he came to, narrowing his eyes at the bright light overhead. He wrinkled his nose at the scent of iron. When he realised where he was, he struggled fiercely, the clinking of chains causing him to pause.

A low chuckle from his left caused the vampire to hiss, turning his head to the side to look at the other. Hashirama was sat on a chair nearby, smirking slightly. Clutched between tanned fingers was a riding crop. Madara frowned slightly.

"You won't escape from here," The Senju smirked as he looked down upon his captive. "Those chains are made of iron, and we all know how much you filthy fangs hate this stuff. Does it burn much?"

He glared defiantly at the other, ignoring the sting of the iron on his bared skin. The hunter had stripped him of his shirt and pants, leaving him in only his underwear. "Bite me, pervert," He hissed, hair falling over his face.

"Isn't that your job, bloodsucker~?" Hashirama smirked and tilted his head to the side, tracing over the other's cheek with the riding crop. Madara stiffened. The hunter's smirk widened slightly. Hashirama loved that expression, that beautiful expression of fear on the young vampire's face.

Wide crimson eyes, the colour of blood that this monster consumed. So awful, yet so enticing. And this monster had such beautiful, pale skin which contrasted with the tangled mess of black hair that had fallen over his face. This was a creature that was beautiful in such a feral way. And the current position that he had the vampire in…

Oh, all the fun he could have with this one.

Hashirama traced along Madara's throat with the riding crop, chuckling lowly as he watched the raven-haired male gulp nervously. He wasn't about to hurt this one too badly just yet. It would be a waste to question him and then just kill him. Hashirama was extremely interested in this one. An idea soon formed in his mind, and he cupped the other's cheek with his hand.

Madara tried to pull back from the touch. Hashirama leant forwards, his gloved hand tightening its grip on the other's face, forcibly tilting it up. "Well, you are truly a pretty one, aren't you?" He asked softly. "It's such a shame you're a filthy monster."

The vampire hissed, struggling against the chains, though he froze as he felt the other's warm lips over his own. Hashirama used the other's shock to his advantage, slipping his tongue past the other's soft, yet cold lips.

Madara ended up leaning forwards, allowing the other to deepen the kiss. Hashirama's fingers were still pressing roughly into his skin. The brunet pulled away when he finally needed air, biting down hard on the other's lip, causing the vampire to gasp out.

He stared at the other, a faint pink tint covering his bruised cheeks. Hashirama smirked triumphantly, licking his lips. "I just had an idea for a game. If you win, you'll go free, make up some story about you escaping on your own. But if you lose…" He laughed lowly. "And you will belong to me."

Madara narrowed his eyes, suspicious of what the hunter's game could be. "What are the terms?" Hashirama just chuckled lightly, running a hand over Madara's shoulders. "The first to say the other's name will lose," The brunet stated.

The vampire rolled his eyes. "Fine. The name's Madara, by the way." He mumbled. Hashirama just chuckled. "What a pretty name. I'm Hashirama, and I know that you will be calling it soon enough."

Madara rolled his eyes, before glancing back at the other. "So, when does this game of yours start?" Hashirama just grinned in response, pulling the other into another rough kiss. The raven-haired male pulled away, though Hashirama pulled his face back towards him.

"Just relax," He whispered into the vampire's ear, nipping lightly at it before moving his lips down the other's jaw and down his neck. Madara bit his lip to hold back the sounds that threatened to escape him, and Hashirama continued to kiss at the smaller male's neck. A shaky gasp left the vampire's lips.

Hashirama pulled back, biting at the finger of his glove, pulling it off slowly with his teeth. Madara licked his lips a little, in anticipation for the other's next move. He twitched his arms as he felt Hashirama remove the iron chains, wincing as he heard the clangs when they were thrown off to the side.

The hunter pushed his prey back and onto the cool stone floor, straddling Madara's hips. He swiftly removed his other glove before slowly tracing his hands over the other's pale chest, leaning down to continue his assault on Madara's neck, biting down hard and sucking lightly. Madara gasped out, his eyes widening in shock. No human had ever dared to try and bite a vampire, surely.

Hashirama smirked at the other's sounds, moving his lips down across the other's pale skin, nipping lightly to test the vampire's reactions. Madara shifted and pressed against the other, grinding his hips against the brunet's, earning him a low groan from Hashirama.

"Oh, you're getting eager," Hashirama purred lowly, slipping a hand down Madara's underwear, fingers brushing lightly against the Uchiha's length. Madara arched his back slightly at the touch, fingers clawing at the ground. He bit his lip to hold back his sounds, though each touch sent jolts up his spine.

Hashirama shifted back slightly, pulling off the other's pants. " I think I know a way to make this game go a little quicker," He responded with a smirk, eyes looking over the vampire's bared flesh. "I hope you don't mind my impatience~" Hashirama stroked the other slowly with one hand, whilst removing his own pants.

Gathering up the pre-cum, he traced around the other's entrance with a finger. Madara shifted and gasped lowly, still biting his lip to try and hold back his moans. Hashirama slipped a finger into the other's entrance slowly. The raven-haired male shifted his hips slightly at the intrusion.

Soft sounds left Madara's lips, and he covered his mouth with an arm to try and muffle them. Hashirama moved the finger in and out of the other before adding a second, stretching the other out.

He glanced up to check the other's expression, smiling as he moved the fingers in and out of the other, adding a third soon enough. Madara continued to try and muffle his sounds, and Hashirama growled. "Hey now, don't cheat and hide your voice. I want to hear you."

Madara lowered his arm to glare at the other, though he ended up gasping out as the other removed his fingers. Hashirama just smiled. "Relax," He positioned himself at the other's entrance, kissing Madara roughly as he pushed into the other.

The raven-haired male's gasps had been muffled by the kiss, though he shifted around as his body adjusted to the intrusion. After a while, Madara moved his hips, a quiet moan leaving him at the friction. "Move already…"

The vampire's demand caused Hashirama to raise his eyebrow and smirk. He pulled back slightly before thrusting into the other, moving in and out, starting off with a slow pace. Madara moved his hips to meet the other's thrusts, moans leaving his lips. He slipped his hands up the other's shirt, dragging his nails across the other's tanned skin.

Hashirama groaned quietly in response, attacking the other's neck, biting down and sucking on the cool, pale flesh. He would leave his mark on the other. After all, Madara would be his. He would make sure of it.

Hashirama increased the rhythm of his thrusts, lifting Madara's leg over his shoulder and thrusting deeper into the other. Madara dug his nails into Hashirama back, a loud set of moans leaving his bruised lips. Hashirama groaned lowly. The sounds his new toy was making, they were so erotic, almost heavenly…

Hashirama groaned as he felt Madara tense around him, the vampire moaning out and panting slightly as he felt the impending orgasm. The hunter angled his thrusts, making sure that he would hit the spot that would have his prey squirming and calling out his name in no time.

Madara clawed at the other's shoulders, arching his back and crying out in pleasure. Hashirama thrust into the other faster, making sure to hit that spot again. He moved a hand down to the other's length, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Hashirama needed to make this vampire his, he would win this game for sure.

The raven-haired male shifted and squirmed underneath the other, releasing into the other's hand. "Hashi… rama…!" At the other's pleasured cries, Hashirama growled out in response. He thrust into Madara a few more times before burying himself in the other, filling the other with his seed.

A few moments passed, both panting from the exertion. Hashirama pulled out of Madara, smirking as he sat back, looking over the other's body. He could feel some blood soaking into his shirt, and his back stung from the clawmarks inflicted onto him, but he was feeling triumphant. "Hey, guess what, Madara?" He gently cupped the vampire's face, leaning close, his lips at Madara's ear.

_"You're mine."_


	4. Sparked Curiosity

"_You're mine_"

The words rang through the vampire's mind, and Madara stared at the other, eyes going wide. "What?! But you…" He was in disbelief. How could this have happened? How could he lose to a human? "You cheated!"

"The terms of the game were pretty simple, Madara," Hashirama purred out the other's name, cupping the other's face in his hands. A cruel smirk was on his face as he leant forwards, meeting the other's glare with a calm stare of his own. "And you lost. Simple as that. Now you belong to me, for as long as I live."

"Go to hell, Hashirama," Madara hissed, watching as the other stood up slowly and crossed over to the other side of the room. "Please, someone who protects the people from monsters won't ever end up there," Hashirama responded with a smirk, sorting through the things on the table.

Rolling his eyes, Madara stood up slowly, intending to make a break for it. The door was in clear sight. The vampire had decided that he would be able to do it. He would escape and be able to see his brother and father again.

He had only taken a few steps before a knife whizzed past him, slicing across his cheek. Madara reeled back, hissing as the injury burned. His hand went up to his face and he glared at the other dangerously.

"Ah, you really think I didn't know what you intended to do, my dear pet?" Hashirama laughed, standing in front of the other and looking down on him. He put a black collar around the vampire's neck. Madara backed away, hands moving to try and prise the thing off, hissing as his fingers caught the buckle.

Hashirama was certainly serious about keeping him as a pet.

The hunter smirked, stroking Madara's hair gently. The vampire snapped at him in response, ruby eyes narrowing dangerously, fangs bared in a hiss. Moving his hand back, Hashirama slapped the other across the face, sending Madara reeling.

A small trail of blood passed Madara's lips from where his fang had cut it. He watched the other warily, and Hashirama stared down at the smaller male. His expression was cold.

"I don't suggest biting the hand that will keep you alive," The Senju growled, grabbing the other by the collar and pulling him closer. Madara struggled as the other continued to speak. "If you lose my favour, bloodsucker, I will kill you myself."

Hashirama glanced up as he heard the voice at the door, sighing and shaking his head. He glanced to Madara. "You are not to leave this room," He commanded, moving towards the door and leaving the vampire to recover from the assault.

As he closed the door, he locked it. Hashirama was sure the monster wouldn't escape. Butsuma had been thorough in making sure any metal surface was iron. He glanced over to his father, who was stood there, watching expectantly.

"Well?" Butsuma asked gruffly, raising an eyebrow. "Did you get anything from that monster?" Hashirama just sighed, fixing a slight smile on his face. "Nothing yet, father. But he will crack eventually, I'll make sure of it."

The older hunter sighed. "Well, in case it takes too long, I've sent Tobirama on a scouting mission to try and find traces of Tajima's activities." Hashirama just nodded at his father's words, a slight laugh leaving his lips. "Ah, well Tobi is only really good at recon, hm? He hasn't really got the guts to kill the vamps, or even just trap them."

Back at the castle, the youngest vampire was worrying for his elder brother. Madara had not returned, and even Tajima had been starting to question the whereabouts of his eldest son. Izuna could not give an answer. He didn't want to get Madara in trouble for sneaking out to the village where the hunters had been.

His father had given him a lecture about not being like the eldest if he wanted to survive before leaving the room, and Izuna sighed. Where was his brother? Maybe he needed to go and look for the absent elder vampire.

Izuna made his way out of the castle, searching around for any traces of his brother. Stalking through the woods that surrounded his home, he frowned as he realised that his brother's scent was on the path to Konoha, though it has stopped at the river. Madara had wanted to hide his scent, then. A snapping twig made the young vampire freeze up, ruby eyes going wide.

Turning slowly, Izuna came face-to-face with a white-haired male, though the Uchiha ended up reeling back. His eyes were almost as red as the young vampire's own, yet this man was not a vampire. At least, he didn't smell like one. Yet there was something about the other that wasn't quite human, Izuna had decided.

"What are you doing here?" The white-haired male hissed at the other, eyes narrowing slightly. Izuna remained quiet, shaking his head slowly. "I should be asking you that. You're the intruder here… whatever you are." He eyed the taller male warily.

"I'm human," The white-haired man responded with a slight huff. "I'm just… albino, that's all." Izuna raised an eyebrow slightly. "Right…" He didn't sound convinced, though he shrugged as he decided to drop the subject. He had come out here to find his older brother, not fight with some strange white-haired person.

"So, who are you anyway?" Izuna responded, remaining where he was, studying the other calmly. "If you're just a human, you should know this place is full of monsters…"

"I could ask the same of you, but from how you're acting, I imagine you're a vampire," The white-haired male responded coldly, a hand going to his hip. "Senju. Tobirama Senju is who I am. And you're lucky my mission isn't to kill you on sight."

Izuna tilted his head, though he was nervous. Even if it wasn't Tobirama's mission, surely he would want to kill any vampire, if he was a hunter. Though then again, surely if he was to kill any vampires, then the white-haired male would have attacked him by now. The young vampire sighed a little, hesitantly responding to the other.

"I am Izuna. I won't give my last name, but I will say I am still very young for a vampire," He stated with a shrug. Tajima had taught him well, and Izuna didn't want to be seen as anything valuable. He didn't want to be captured and dragged off.

"You're a little flighty, aren't you?" Tobirama raised an eyebrow slightly, studying the other calmly. Then again, he was aware most new vampires were as such. Though then again, maybe it could be so that he could get this young one on his side before the vampire became too corrupted by his peers.

Izuna just continued to watch warily, trying to figure out how best to deal with this other, and how best to try and get out of the situation. He had taken a few steps back when he suddenly froze, the scent of blood catching his attention.

The young vampire stared at Tobirama, who was holding his arm out to him. Along the Senju's arm there was a cut, which was bleeding steadily. He shook his head, trying to focus on his escape, though the scent of blood was almost too much for him. Izuna took a few wary steps forwards, though he froze again.

Was this a trap?

Tobirama had the knife in his other hand, and Izuna was sure that something bad would happen if he did give in. His eyes flicked from the other's cut to his face, trying to see what the snowy-haired male was thinking. Tobirama bit his lip a little, offering his arm to the other. The hunter was curious to see what the young Uchiha would do.

Drip.

Blood trailed from the other's cut and fell to the ground, and Izuna found himself taking another step forward, his caution slowly being smothered by the newfound hunger. When he was close enough, he reached for the other's arm. When Tobirama didn't pull away, Izuna leant forwards slightly, pulling the other's arm closer, moving his lips to the cut.

The first taste of blood on his lips caused the young vampire to lose all caution and lap at the other's cut hungrily, falling to his knees before the other, clinging onto the other's arm as he fed. The hunter's blood was sweet, more pure than the blood of prey Madara or Tajima brought back for him.

Tobirama allowed the other to drink from him for a short while, gently tugging on the other's hair when he started to feel light-headed. Izuna was jolted back into reality and pulled away, eyes going wide as he stared up at the other. He stood up quickly and made his escape, leaving the hunter stood alone, looking disgruntled at the fleeing vampire.

How could be so stupid? Izuna mentally berated himself for getting too close to a hunter, and even taken his blood. Maybe he should have run at the first sight, so why had he stayed? He paused as he realised. That was it, he realised why he had been so interested. The other was not human, not entirely.

And he would find out exactly what the other was.


	5. Deals and Danger

Hunger.

How long had it been since he had been caught? A week, maybe two? Madara didn't really know, but he was starving. And it seemed his "master" didn't seem to care that he had started to become snappy and restless in his hunger. In fact, the hunter had seemed to enjoy Madara's ill temper.

Hashirama unlocked the door, stepping into the room confidently, smirking as he looked over at the vampire crouched in the corner of the room. "Well, dear bloodsucker, you really don't look so well," His tone took on a teasing note. "Haven't they been feeding you enough? You look a little thin."

"Fuck you," Madara hissed, lowering himself slightly. His ruby gaze was fixed on the other, his fangs bared in a near-silent snarl. He hated the other, how Hashirama would constantly humiliate and tease him in such ways. Madara had refused to talk, and the hunter seemed not to mind so much.

It was like Hashirama simply enjoyed toying with him, both mentally and physically.

The young vampire's anger had gotten the better of him and he pounced at the other, knocking him to the ground. Hashirama just looked up at the other, a smirk twisting up his lips as he watched as Madara continued to straddle him.

"My, my, eager, aren't we?" In the next movement, Hashirama had reversed their positions, crashing his lips against Madara's. The vampire bit down upon the Senju's lip hard in retaliation, licking across it, shuddering as he caught the taste of the other's blood. Hashirama growled, pulling away and grabbing at the other's throat, holding Madara down.

It was Madara's turn to smirk up at the other, licking his lips slowly. "What's the matter, Hashirama?" He purred out the name. "Not my fault if you're getting too eager to fuck me. But, we can make a deal, right? You like making deals and games, after all."

Hashirama raised an eyebrow slightly, suspicious of Madara's rather sudden change in attitude. "Go on…" He mumbled, still looking down on Madara. The vampire's smirk remained on his lips as he spoke.

"Well, I need to feed soon or I'll start to get too weak to play your silly games," He started, looking up to meet the other's gaze. "You need my body, right?" Hashirama just grunted a little in response. "Get to the point, bloodsucker."

Madara laughed aloud, reaching up to trace along the other's throat with his fingers. "Well… you let me feed from you, and then maybe I'll be your willing toy for tonight," He responded, humming lightly. Hashirama narrowed his eyes, thoughtful.

On one hand, he hadn't ever actually let any creature at his blood. But Madara's offer was tempting, so very tempting. As much as he loved the challenge of seducing Madara, to have the vampire totally willing… well, he could have so much fun with this.

"Deal?" Hashirama raised an eyebrow slightly. "But how do I know you won't turn me?" Madara just laughed. "As if I'd want you as a vampire. You'd be my "master" eternally, and I'd rather keep you human so then I have a chance at escape once you get old and grey."

Hashirama just shrugged, but moved his hair out of the way of his neck, moving back to allow the other to sit up. "Okay then," This could be a huge mistake, but either way, he was hoping that Madara would keep to the deal.

Madara sat up slowly, his eyes wide. He hadn't expected it to work, but either way, he wasn't going to deny himself the chance. He had wanted to try Hashirama's blood since he had first caught the scent of it. He leant forwards, gripping at the other's shoulders as he put his mouth to the other's neck.

The hunter groaned out as he felt Madara's fangs sink into his neck, and he moved his hands to the other's waist. The vampire gasped out softly in response, pressing himself against the other as he fed.

Hashirama was a perfect specimen, physically strong and healthy, with blood free of drugs or alcohol. Madara struggled to pull away, but he let go eventually as he felt Hashirama's fingers dig into his flesh.

Madara met the other's gaze, licking his lips slowly. Hashirama was panting softly, from a mixture of arousal and mild bloodloss. The vampire smirked a little, though his moment of triumph was cut short as Hashirama once again crashed his lips against the smaller male's.

Clothes were soon removed and Madara was forced up against the wall, Hashirama attacking his neck with kisses and bites, marking the other as his own. The hunter had to force himself to slow down. Madara had said only tonight he would be willing- Hashirama wanted to make the most of this.

Running his hands over the other's body, Hashirama marked the other, kissing and nipping as he moved his lips over that beautiful pale flesh. Moving a hand down, he slowly stroked Madara's length, gathering up the pre-cum from the other.

Madara gasped out at the feel of the other's mouth over his skin, and he thrust into the other's hand as he was stroked. He let the other touch him however he wanted, each touch sending pleasure coursing through him. A whine left his lips as the other's hand was removed from his erection.

Hashirama circled the other's entrance with a finger slowly before slipping it into him. Madara bucked his hips a little, gasping out as the other moved it in and out slowly. The hunter soon added another finger slowly, thrusting them in and out of the vampire, stretching him out a little.

Soon enough, the fingers were removed, and Hashirama positioned himself at the other's entrance. His attempts at patience had shattered as soon as he had heard the sounds that had left Madara's lips. He pressed his lips to Madara's as he pushed into the other slowly, pinning Madara's wrists above his head.

Madara gasped out, shifting his hips as he adjusted to the size. Before he could fully adjust, the other had started to move slowly, causing him to gasp out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Hashirama continued to press kisses over Madara's neck and collarbone as he thrust into the other, increasing his pace as the other moved his hips to meet his thrusts.

Madara could feel his muscles starting to tense up as he felt the impending orgasm. The vampire's moans increased in volume as Hashirama started to angle his thrusts, and when he felt Hashirama brush against that sweet spot inside him, he cried out in pleasure. Hashirama had let go of his wrists, and Madara's hands found themselves at the other's back.

Hashirama continued to thrust into the other, hitting that spot occasionally. He groaned out as Madara clenched around him, thrusting into the other as best he could. Madara arched his back, calling out the other's name and dragging his nails down Hashirama's back. The hunter moved a hand down to pump the other's erection in time with his thrusts, coaxing the other to come.

Madara cried out the other's name again, spilling his seed into Hashirama's hand. With a few more thrusts, Hashirama buried himself in the other, sinking his teeth into Madara's neck as he climaxed, filling the other with his seed.

He leant against the other for a few moments, panting from the exertion. He then pulled out of the other, moving back. Madara's knees gave way and he fell, being caught by Hashirama and pulled to sit on the other's lap.

"Well, well, Madara," Hashirama purred into the other's ear, onyx eyes studying the vampire's body, proud of all the marks that were blossoming across Madara's skin. The hunter pressed a kiss to the other's mouth "That deal worked out well for the both of us, huh?"

Madara just rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that he had actually done that, let himself be a simple sex object for the other, just for a taste of blood.

Meanwhile, Izuna had returned to the forest. It was night-time, and the full moon had hung high in the dark sky. The young vampire hadn't lost hope in Madara being alive, even if it had been around a week since his disappearance.

But he had decided that he should confront the hunter that he had fed from. Maybe that one would know what had happened to Madara. When Izuna had warned about the hunter activity in the forest, Tajima had mentioned that the snowy-haired was a Senju.

And the Senju were the ones that must have taken Madara, Izuna had decided.

Izuna had not been paying attention to his surroundings, and paused as he heard a low growling in the distance. The Uchiha continued to walk, wrapping his cloak closer to him and sighing a little. He kept himself on alert.

He didn't want to encounter anything that he shouldn't. The growling had continued, getting closer and closer.

The vampire shuddered as he felt warmth at the back of him, and he froze up, closing his eyes and remaining still for a few moments. When the warmth didn't disappear, he turned slowly, his eyes going wide as a startled gasp left his lips.

Izuna's gaze was met by a pair of glowing crimson eyes, and a large snout twisted in a fanged snarl.

This was no mere wolf.


	6. Unforeseen Discoveries

_This was no mere wolf._

Panic coursed through Izuna as he looked at the beast. The large, white and fluffy canine. It would certainly cause a great deal of harm to the small vampire. Such huge claws and fangs. Would he be able to outrun it? He wasn't sure, and the fact scared him.

Izuna stumbled back, a soft gasp leaving his lips as he took in the full form of the wolf. How? Surely there would have been signs of the beast left around. Tajima hadn't warned him about this. No-one had even noticed anything other than hunters killing local vampires.

He didn't even have the chance to turn and run before the wolf pounced for him, lips drawn back in a fierce snarl, dripping fangs bared as the beast pinned Izuna to the ground. The vampire had frozen, ruby eyes wide with shock. He pushed against the wolf's chest as hard as he could, flinching when the wolf growled in his face.

The heated breath made Izuna turn his face away, closing his eyes and hoping that the beast wouldn't harm him.

A sudden yelp resounded through the air, and Izuna realised that he wasn't trapped under the large canine anymore. He glanced up, looking to his father's face. Tajima's expression was hard, eyes narrowed dangerously as he looked to the wolf.

"Begone, beast. I will not allow you to take my son," The old vampire declared coldly, pointing the blade at the wolf, who took a few steps forwards. In a movement, Tajima had slashed the beast across the snout. The wolf yelped, backing off quickly.

Izuna sat up, watching the wolf bounding off, sighing slightly and glancing up at his father nervously. Tajima sighed, sheathing his blade. "Izuna, what have I said about wandering outside?" He asked calmly. Izuna looked down, sighing a little. "I know… but I was hoping that nii-san-"

"Madara is likely dead…" Tajima's tone was grave. "I don't expect he will return. And tonight I almost lost my last remaining son… luckily Hikaku mentioned spotting you being pursued by that beast. Though… a werewolf in these parts is something new. There hasn't been a wolf around here for around a century."

He helped his son up, and Izuna dusted himself off, following the other back to the castle, sparing a glance behind him, sighing lightly before continuing to follow Tajima.

When the sun rose, an exhausted Tobirama limped his way home, managing to enter the home unnoticed, until he got to the kitchen. Tobirama froze as he spotted his father, sitting at the table, reading the local newspaper. "Looking for clues again?" Butsuma had glanced up at his son, raising an eyebrow slightly. "What happened to your face?"

The younger male raised a hand, wincing as fingers brushed against a cut, right across the bridge of his nose. "Hm… guess I got a little carried away when fighting that one vamp," He responded blandly, moving past his father to head up the stairs to his room. Tobirama was exhausted, and he just wanted to sleep.

Butsuma just rolled his eyes. "You gotta be more careful. We ain't gonna get this nest if you die before we can find it," He commented. Tobirama nodded. "I know, father," He continued up the stairs, entering his room and closing the door behind him, slumping down on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

He couldn't remember at all what had happened last night. All he remembered was waiting, as he usually did, for the young vampire, Izuna, to come around. Tobirama was still determined to get close to this vampire, in hopes of getting the information he needed.

But Izuna had never shown, and the clouds had moved away from the moon… the moon. Tobirama sat up quickly, a frown gracing his lips. He couldn't remember anything after that. He stripped off his shirt and pants, getting out of bed to check himself over. As hands ran over a raised scar across his left hip, he frowned, studying it closer.

There was a bitemark, too large to be a normal dog or wolf, yet still too small to be a bear. He frowned as he remembered. The hunt before they had taken on the Uchiha vampire case. Hunting down a werewolf pack. He'd been attacked by one of them.

Tobirama didn't realise that he had been bitten.

The Senju bit his lip, slamming a fist down on his bed before flopping back on the bed. So that's what Izuna had meant, when he implied that he wasn't human. Tobirama shook his head slowly, running a hand over his newly-gained injury before letting his hand fall, drifting into an uneasy sleep.

He was awoken by the loud moans. The snowy-haired male just groaned. Why was his brother so obsessed with that damn vampire, and so obsessed with making Madara make as loud noises as he was doing.

Getting up, he dressed quickly, making his way downstairs. His father was probably down at the local pub, drinking and talking to locals about any "strange happenings" and all that.

Tobirama made his way into the forest as he left the house. Let Hashirama and his vampire sex toy have all the fun and make all the noises they could. Though he would bring it up that the vampire was distracting his brother from his duties. Of course, the last time he had mentioned that, Hashirama had laughed in his face.

"_Tobirama, maybe you're so busy setting traps for that little vampire you're aiming for, but I actually do work," The brunette just smirked. "I'm training him to aid me in the hunt. For now, it's non-vamps, but soon enough, I'll get him to attack even his own kind on my command."_

_The older male added as an afterthought, "You're just jealous 'cause you haven't gotten any." With that, Hashirama had gone back into his room. The sounds of Madara growling and yelling soon filled the air._

Tobirama sighed as he glanced around the forest, sitting on a rock, listening and looking around for any signs of Izuna. He shifted as he caught a scent of something. Something that reeked of death and blood, yet also there was a sweet scent, something that tried to overpower the deadly scent.

Soon enough, Tobirama caught a glimpse of the young vampire, jumping up and approaching Izuna, calling his name.

Izuna froze as he heard his name, quickly turning to face the other, still jumpy from last night's wolf attack. He had been let out after begging his father, saying that he'd go with Hikaku. The young vampire had soon slipped from Hikaku's notice to go wander about, investigate and search for signs of Madara.

The white-haired Senju took another few steps forwards. Izuna's eyes flicked up to the healing cut across Tobirama's nose, frowning slightly. "Looks like you got cut up pretty bad recently, huh?" He asked softly, hesitantly taking a step towards Tobirama before freezing, a gasp leaving his lips.

The white hair and red eyes. The cut across Tobirama's nose. Everything had suddenly clicked into place for the young vampire, and the realisation had hit him pretty hard, causing him to back up, fear in his expression.

It was him.

Tobirama was confused at the other's reaction. "Izuna…" He reached out for the other, catching him by the wrists. Izuna struggled slightly, crying out a little in pain. "Let me go, you damn wolf! Keep away…!"

The snowy-haired male paused, eyes going wide. Izuna knew? How? When they last encountered each other, Izuna hadn't specified on what he thought Tobirama was. Something must have happened last night. Tobirama didn't let go of the vampire, pulling him closer.

Izuna tried to pull away again, only managing to fall over, pulling Tobirama down with him. They landed in an awkward position, with Tobirama on top of the other. The vampire closed his eyes, shaking slightly. Tobirama frowned slightly, looking down at the other with a concerned expression.

"Hey… I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to know what happened last night… did I do something?" He asked quietly, glancing away. Izuna looked back up at the other, opening his eyes. "You don't remember?" Tobirama shook his head, and Izuna sighed a little. Of course, the wolf never remembered what happened once he was human again.

"You were a wolf… you pounced on me and growled and my father slashed you with a silver blade," Izuna explained slowly. Tobirama frowned slightly, touching the mark on his nose. Well, it explained why the cut wasn't healing as quickly as werewolf injuries were reported. He sighed deeply, getting off of the other.

Standing up, he offered a hand to Izuna to help him up. "I'm sorry, Izuna… I didn't even know…" He looked down. Izuna tilted his head, approaching the other. "Why are you so intent on finding me…?" The raven-haired male asked quietly. "No-one has really sought me out personally…"

"I'm interested in you," Tobirama responded with a shrug. "Since our first meeting. Well, we solved the "what am I if I'm not human" mystery… but I'm still interested. You hesitated, even though you must be a young vamp…"

Izuna just shrugged a little. "Do you have time?" Tobirama nodded, and the young vampire smiled and took his hand, leading him off to a place he knew well. As they left, Hikaku relaxed, frowning slightly. He was sure Tajima would not like this at all.


	7. Author's Notes (Good News)

_**1st January 2014.**_

Aah, I must apologise deeply for the lack of updates for Shackles!

Last time I posted an Author's note, it was to say I put this story on an indefinite hiatus.

This time, I can announce that I have found some inspiration for the story, and that a new chapter will be put up by the end up the week, most likely by tomorrow, even.

So do not despair, we will be able to see how our precious vampire brothers will fare in their journeys~


	8. Oncoming Storm

It had taken quite a while, though Izuna continued to lead the Senju to this place of his. Soon, they had found themselves at the banks of a large lake, surrounded by pine trees. "Here we are," The young vampire glanced back at the other, waiting for his response.

"So, where exactly are we?" Tobirama asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked around. Izuna simply smiled at the wolf, spreading his arms out to indicate the general area. "This is my place. It's totally secret, even from Madara. I come here to think. So count yourself lucky!"

The other's grin caused Tobirama to chuckle softly. "I do, I do. But why trust me? I mean, I'm a Senju and a werewolf," He questioned calmly, a hand going to his hip. Izuna shrugged. "You hesitated too, the first day we met. You could have killed me."

"I wouldn't have. I'm not fond of killing unless it's necessary," The snowy-haired male responded with a sigh. Izuna frowned slightly, tilting his head to the side. "Seriously? But you're a Senju hunter."

"I know that," Tobirama sighed, shaking his head. "I never really found it in me to condemn others. I mean, the things my family hunts… well, they kill, but we kill too. Even newly-turned creatures, who have a chance to learn, and to not just give into their nature. Also… I don't want to be like my father, and I sure as hell don't wanna be like Hashirama."

Izuna listened calmly, nodding slowly before approaching the other. "You seem to have a good heart," He responded quietly, leading the other to sit by the edge of the water. "Let's go sit down and watch the lake. There are a few lake creatures that we can watch if we're quiet."

Hikaku returned to the castle, frowning slightly. Izuna had managed to disappear from even his vigilant gaze, with that damned wolf. Tajima would not be happy at all if he knew that his youngest son, and the only one unharmed and free, was in the clutches of a werewolf, and one that seemed to be a Senju at that.

"What is it, Hikaku?" The elder vampire gazed down coldly to the other. "Why is Izuna not with you? I entrusted you to watch over him whilst he ventured outside." Hikaku gulped, before bowing quickly to the other.

"Tajima-sama… I apologise. He slipped from my sight and when I saw him next, he was with that wolf in human form," He explained quietly, cringing slightly as Tajima slammed a fist down onto the table. The elder vampire growled. "Find him, Hikaku. I refuse to let that godforsaken Senju family take my last remaining son."

"Yes, sir…" Hikaku nodded, turning on his heel and going back out into the forest. The rage of Tajima Uchiha was not something to be tested. He had to find the younger Uchiha, before it was too late.

Tobirama finally arrived back at home, later on in the night, with his new "catch". Izuna was quiet, staying close to the other, scratching at the collar that had been put on him. The white-haired male apologised under his breath, though when he saw his father, he assumed a cold expression.

"Oh, you actually caught one, huh, Tobirama?" Butsuma sneered at the small male, who flinched at the tone of his voice. Izuna bit his lip hard, glancing to Tobirama almost desperately. The snowy-haired male just shrugged. "He's young and foolish, father. It wasn't much of a task," He commented, leading Izuna past the older hunter and into the hallway.

"Well, well, looks like lil' bro finally did it, huh? Got himself a little pet," Hashirama leant against the doorway, sneering at the other. Izuna backed away slightly, though Tobirama's hand on his shoulder stopped him from moving far.

"Tch, unlike you, Hashirama, I caught him only for the purposes of finding out where the main nest is," Tobirama retorted. "I'm not treating him as a tool for pleasure, unlike someone."

A growl from inside the room caused Izuna to stop, looking up hopefully. That was his brother's voice! Maybe he had a chance to free him after all. "Nii-san…" He whispered, almost to himself, before Tobirama pushed him gently along to his bedroom. Once he had closed the door, he moved to take off Izuna's collar.

The young vampire looked to Tobirama with a slight frown. "My brother's here…" He whispered. The Senju nodded, pulling the other into a loose embrace, whispering into his ear with some urgency.

"Okay, remember, Izuna. You gotta make sure not to act too rashly. The other two would kill you before you could even reach Madara. Have a little patience, okay? I don't want to see you get hurt" When Izuna nodded in understanding, Tobirama sighed a little. "Right, let's just get some rest for now."

Madara had heard his brother, and caught the scent, and the fact had caused him to become more aggressive. As Hashirama came back into the room, he fixed him with a ruby glare. "Don't you dare touch me. Make that bastard let him go!"

Hashirama just snorted. "Why would I do that? I mean, I ain't gonna interfere in what my brother's gonna do, so why don't you stop growling, huh?" A cruel smirk graced his lips as he cupped the vampire's cheek. "You look so much prettier when you don't have such an ugly expression, you know."

Madara slapped the other's hand away, though Hashirama grabbed at his wrists. "Now, now, don't push me away now," The Senju responded with a low chuckle, his lips at the other's ear. "I know how much you enjoy what I do to you. Don't let your brother stop you from submitting to me."

The vampire snarled at the other, kneeing him in the stomach before breaking free, moving to the other side of the room. "Don't touch me so easily, bastard!" He snapped. Hashirama just laughed aloud, shaking his head.

"Cute, really. I don't see why you're putting up resistances now, I bet Tobirama's told your brother already of how much fun we have together," Hashirama's smirk widened slightly. Madara paled, though he continued to glare at the other dangerously.

The hunter took a few steps towards the other, holding him by the throat as he pinned him against the wall, kissing at his neck. He forced the vampire to turn, to show his back to him. Madara struggled against the other, though eventually he gave up, allowing the other to do as he wished with him.

"Good fang," Hashirama purred, pressing his lips against the other's shoulders, grinding against Madara's ass. The vampire gasped out softly, turning his head away in shame. The brunette took time to undress Madara before pulling down his own pants, positioning his hardened member at the other's entrance.

Covering the other's mouth with a hand, Hashirama thrust into the vampire, giving only a few moments to get used to the intrusion before starting to move. Madara gasped out, biting at the other's hand, licking the blood from his fangs.

Hashirama growled lowly, slamming into the other in retaliation. Madara hissed slightly, though pain had turned to pleasure. The Senju groaned softly as he continued to thrust into the other, pulling Madara's head back as he gripped at his hair.

The vampire moaned out, his chest heaving softly. Hashirama reached a hand down to stroke the other, encouraging Madara to climax. The Uchiha cried out as he came into the other's hand. Hashirama continued to thrust into the other a few more times before burying himself, releasing his seed into the other.

He pulled out after catching his breath, pulling up his pants and moving away to wash his hands at the basin. "Clean yourself up," Hashirama ordered the other, drying his hands with a towel. "We got a hunt tonight. I'm sure you'll enjoy this. Hunting your own kind, huh?"

"Tch," Madara sighed, straightening out and moving off to clean himself up and put new clothes on, checking himself out in the mirror. Soon enough, he'd manage to get himself, and Izuna free. He supposed he just had to play along. Though he was not about to let himself be forced into harming another vampire.

Tajima growled at the news that Hikaku had brought him. Both of his sons had been caught by the Senju hunters? This was unspeakable. "I guess I have no choice but to act now," He sighed deeply, ruby hues narrowed. "I have to go confront those pathetic hunters. Hikaku, go bring a message to the others. We must work together to eliminate this threat."

Hikaku nodded slowly, sighing lightly. He wasn't sure that Tajima was aware of the growing unease in the Uchiha manor, but he wasn't about to be the constant bearer of bad news. He already feared for his sanity enough, having to attend to the elder's constant orders and rages.

He only hoped that the others would listen enough to help them get back the two young heirs.


End file.
